Durmstrang or Hogwarts?
by Carlylovesdraco
Summary: Will Draco go to Durmstrang or Hogwarts? Narcissa and Lucius decide on a school to send their only son... And it's about Draco getting his supplies and getting on the train


"He's going to Durmstrang, and that's final," Lucius sternley said to his wife. They were arguing on which school to send their son Draco to.

"But it's so far away, and with his health..."

"We have magic Narcissa," Lucius said, "If he gets sick, we can always apparate to him," Narcissa couldn't argue with that, but she still didn't like the idea of being so far away from him. _He just doesn't understand, maybe it's a mother thing._

Narcissa got up from the sofa they were sharing, and went into Draco's room to check on him. Draco was sitting on the floor, playing with some of his toys. "Hi mum!" He said getting up and going over to her. "Look!" He said, showing her his broomstick Lucius bought him. "Watch this!" he mounted the broom and flew a few feet in the air; he could go higher, but he was indoors. After showing off for a while, Lucius came in, "Very fine flying, Draco," he said, "and Narcissa, we need to talk about school,"

"Draco, stay off the broom. I'll be right back," they walked into the hallway.

Lucius was about to to talk, but Narcissa already knew what he was going to say, "Hogwarts," she said, "dont forget, that's where we went."

"Dumbledore is the headmaster at Hogwarts now. Dumbledore is a muggle lover,"

"What makes Durmstrang any better?"

"For starters, they don't accept mudbloods, they teach about Dark Arts, not just defense against it-"

"But it's so far away," she whined

"Igor could look after him,"

"We are better friends with Severus, he could make sure Draco doesn't pay any attention to the people who say mudbloods are acceptable," Narcissa said, "and Sev is so good at the dark arts, I'm sure he could give Draco some private lessons,"

It was Lucius' turn to have nothing to say, he couldn't argue with that. Draco came out into the hall,

"Have you decided what school am I going to?"

Narcissa sighed. Feeling defeated, she was going to say Durmstrang so she wouldn't upset Lucius, but before she could say it, Lucius stood up. "You're going to Hogwarts," Narcissa's eyes widened and she threw herself into Lucius' arms. She mouthed out what looked like the words 'Thank you' before kissing him. Draco made a disgusted face and moaned.

"Do you remember Severus Snape?" Lucius asked Draco. He nodded, "He will be your potions teacher, listen to him. Don't forget what I told you about mudbloods either."

"Lucius, he's not leaving for school right now," Narcissa interrupted, "Let him fly his broom or something."

"Come on Draco," Lucius said, "get your broom, and we can brush up on your flying,"

A week passed by, it was Draco's birthday. He got his letter that night. Narcissa and Lucius said they'd take him on July 31st to get his stuff. "I have to wait _2_ months? No fair!"

He anxiously (and rather impatiently) waited two months, counting down the days, and practicing flying his broom. He begged Lucius into getting him a new racing broom, but Draco already had the best model there was.

Finally the day arrived where they got to go to Diagon Alley. They got his all his books, as set of scales, a brass cauldron a wand and his robes. While Lucius got the books, Narcissa went to look at wands, and Draco got fitted for robes. While he was there, he met a rather odd boy.

"Father," He said, when they all met up, "I was talking to another boy going to Hogwarts. Even though he said both his parents were magic, it seemed he hadn't a clue what Quidditch is, or what house he wants to be sorted into... He was rather odd, and it looked as if he hated me."

"Why would anyone hate you?" Narcissa said,

"I'm not sure, I'm a pretty likeable guy."

Another month passed, and it was time for Draco to go to Hogwarts. He had to be reminded twice by Narcissa to not bring his broom because first years weren't allowed, ("but muuuuum!") As Narcissa was scrambling around, Lucius pulled Draco aside, "Draco, don't mention anything about The Dark Lord, I could get in trouble. Some people don't understand..."

"Okay Sir," Draco nodded.

"Go eat; your mother is in the kitchen," Lucius said. Draco ran to the kitchen. Narcissa was sitting at the table eating.

"Draco what do you want to eat? Go tell one of the elves to get you something,"

Draco walked into the place where the elves were. "Good morning Master Malfoy," said an elf.

"Scrambled eggs and a glass of milk," Draco demanded. As the elf was running off, Draco shouted, "See to it that it's fast; I'm hungry! If not, I'll have my father beat you with his cane," then he went back to Narcissa.

Not but two minutes later an elf brought out his food. "Here you are Master Malfoy," said the elf bowing.

"It's about time!" draco said, as the elf scurried back to the kitchen.

"Are you excited to go to school?" Narcissa asked her son.

"Yeah," Draco stuffed his mouth with scrambled eggs, "I'm excited for potions," he said, his mouth stuffed.

"Dont talk with your mouth full," Narcissa reminded him.

"But," he swallowed the rest of his food, "you asked me if I was excited."

Narcissa smiled, shaking her head. "Oh my its almost time to leave, hurry up and finish,"

After all this time waiting, they were finally at Kings Cross Station. As they were waiting to get on the train, Narcissa was crouched down so she was face to face with Draco. Crying, she held on to him, he looked as if he was about to suffocate. Lucius was standing up straight, his chin held high, and his hand resting on his cane. was was very official looking.

"Draco," Narcissa sobbed, "w-we promise to send sweets everyday, and-"

"I'm gonna be late mum!" He protested, trying to wiggle out of her grip.

"Al-alright," she let him go and wiped a tear from her eye, "Just go sit with-"

"I knoooow!" Draco said, interrupting again, "I sit with Crabbe and Goyle. I'm going to be late!"

Narcissa kissed his forehead, hugged him once more, and gave him another kiss. "Be a good boy, Draco."

"I will!" He shouted, as he ran off to the train with his trunk. Narcissa hugged Lucius, she buried her head into her shoulder crying. He hugged her back. Not a real hug, he just wrapped one arm around her, "Oh Lucius," she sobbed as the train pulled out of the station, "He's gone!"

"Narcissa, you're acting like he's dead; he's just going to school,"

"But h-he's going to get girlfriend, h-have sex, and get her pregn-"

"He is eleven."


End file.
